


Unicorn Turds (part 5)

by jennamacaroni



Series: Unicorn Turds [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennamacaroni/pseuds/jennamacaroni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana Lopez has been crushing on Brittany Pierce since she was a first year.  But Brittany is the most popular girl in school and a star quidditch player, and Santana is practically invisible…  Harry Potter AU Brittana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unicorn Turds (part 5)

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it’s taken so long for me to update this ‘verse.
> 
> thanks to all you lovely people for reading these random thoughts i have.

The next time Santana sees Brittany is one long drawn-out week later and from the stands of the quidditch pitch during the house cup final. Ravenclaw is taking on Slytherin for the second consecutive year, with Ravenclaw vying for their first finals win in ten years. Santana and her fellow Gryffindors, hell the entire school aside from the Slytherins themselves, are rooting boisterously for a Ravenclaw win. Santana is sandwiched between Rachel, who is once again sucking face with Finn, and her other best friend, Mercedes Jones, who is also more interested in trouty-pillow-lipped Sam Evans than the match itself.

Normally Santana would be gagging and fake throwing up at their disgusting public displays of affection, but she is practically on a different planet as she leans precariously forward onto the edge of her seat, her eyes never leaving Brittany’s zig-zagging form as she hovers, dips and dives all around the arena.

Ravenclaw is currently up by 20 points one hour into the match and Brittany is floating high above the rest of the action and moving in slow, lazy loops as she looks out for any flashes of the elusive golden snitch.

Suddenly, Santana hears a loud “thwack!” and a collective groan from the crowd, taking her eyes off Brittany for a moment as one of the Slytherin chasers leers dangerously off her broom after getting hit square in the chest by a well-aimed bludger.

By the time she looks back up, Brittany is gone.

Santana feels a staccato of panic before spotting a blur of navy and silver robes beelining towards the level of the grass, streaking at a speed that doesn’t seem humanly possible on a broom. Her jaw hangs half open as she realizes that Brittany must have spotted the snitch in the commotion and is now in hot pursuit. It takes the Slytherin seeker a few seconds to realize he’s already nearly blown it before he also shoots off to give chase.

By now Santana and the rest of the students are all standing and hollering as both seekers seem to be streaking along the same trajectory, doomed to collide. Brittany has one hand off the broom, fingers extended and reaching as far forward as possible without knocking herself off-balance. She doesn’t see her opponent barreling directly for her.

“That ass hole is going to hit her!” Santana shouts, her hand reflexively reaching to pull her wand from the pocket of her jacket. She feels a hand press quickly against her clenched fingers, pushing the wand back down and out of sight as Brittany and the Slytherin seeker get closer and closer still.

“Have you completely lost it?” Rachel whispers urgently, her eyes bugging half way out of her head and Santana’s rash behavior. “You CAN’T…”

But before Rachel can finish her thought, there is a collective gasp as the Slytherin seeker slams into Brittany with the force of the Hogwarts Express, knocking her clear off the broom and into a free fall back to the ground.

“NO!” Santana yells, throwing both hands out as if to catch Brittany’s falling form in mid-air. 

_ARRESTO MOMENTUM, GOD DAMN IT, ARRESTO MOMENTUM_ she thinks, more desperate than she’s felt in her whole life.

Brittany’s falling form freezes in mid-air just before crashing into the ground, hovering face-first with her limbs splayed out like a starfish a half-second before falling softly onto the grass.

No one in the whole stadium seems to be breathing, not even Lacey Jordan, who normally doesn’t shut up with her play-by-play. Santana feels completely paralyzed as she stares down at Brittany’s still form, imploring her to be okay and thinking of how best to maim or disfigure the Slytherin seeker for intentionally trying to take her out.

Suddenly Brittany lifts a fist and there’s a small enough flash of gold that the entire stadium (all except the supporters in green) erupts in exultation.

“Merlin’s boots, she’s DONE IT!” Lacy shouts emphatically into the microphone, her voice resonating around the pitch. “BRITTANY PIERCE HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH, RAVENCLAW WINS!!!!”

Santana falls back into her seat in relief that Brittany is okay and complete and utter shock that she just managed her first wordless spell.

_____

“But who cast the spell to slow her down, I wonder? I bet it was Madame Hooch, don’t you think? Safety and integrity of the game and all,” Rachel babbles as they file down the many flights of stairs from the stands back to the grounds. “Santana? Are you even listening to me? Helloooo?”

“Hm?” she answers distractedly, pushing herself up every so often onto her tip toes in an attempt to see the on-field celebrations and get a glimpse of blonde hair.

“Brittany. She was about to come to a rather untimely end but instead someone stopped her from hitting the deck, don’t you think that’s unusual?” Rachel pesters, tugging insistently on the sleeve of Santana’s jacket. Santana swats her hand away dismissively as she continues to push through the crowd.

She runs into Professor McGonagall before she has the chance to reach the field.

“And where do you think you’re going, Miss Lopez?” Professor McGonagall inquires.

“Well, I just wanted to see if…”

“She’s already gone up to the hospital wing. And don’t you have some studying to get to? Finals do start tomorrow and I know for a fact you haven’t yet mastered transfiguring the crow into the water goblet.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Santana answers dejectedly, turning to follow the mass of students as they make their way back up the hill through the grounds and to the castle.

_____

Santana spends the rest of the afternoon and evening holed up in the library and studying for her finals. She sits at the same secluded table in the back corner by the Restricted Section where she had her first interaction with Brittany, hoping the table will bring her some luck.

She’s half way through her Care of Magical Creatures final essay on Nifflers and their use in treasure hunting after the end of the Roman occupation of Britain when someone drags a chair out from the table and sits down.

Brittany has one arm in a sling but otherwise seems giddy as can be, leaning in closer to Santana and reading from her parchment. “Ooooh I love Nifflers! Brilliant little fellas, and so cute!”

Santana feels her mouth dry up and heartbeat start to race almost instantaneously. She opens her mouth to answer, but can’t seem to form words, instead dumbly opening and closing her jaw like a floundering fish.

“You have very pretty handwriting,” Brittany eases, tracing a finger over Santana’s name at the top of the parchment.

Santana clears her throat roughly before mumbling “um, thanks.” She pauses while she thinks about what to say next, Brittany turning to smile at her and taking her breath away again.

“So did you watch the..”

“Are you okay?” Santana interrupts, reaching out to finger the edges of the sling pinning Brittany’s left arm to her chest, her face frowning in concern.

“Oh this? Sure. That dum dum Newton knew I was about to beat his ass so he tried to take me out. Unfortunately for him I have extraordinarily long arms for my height and snatched that little snitchy-snitch before he could say hippogriff!” she explains, cheerily. “Just a dislocated elbow and some bruising, nothing to worry about. Madame Pomfrey says I’ll be good as new by the morning.”

Santana finally feels herself exhale at the news, her anxiety visibly ebbing and relief crashing like a wave. “Good.”

“Professor McGonagall says someone cast a slowing charm on me right before I hit the ground. Know anything about that?” Brittany asks, a smirk pulling at the corner of her lips.

Santana feels herself pale. “What? Um, no. I mean. Yes, I saw it happen, but, no it wasn’t me, I was barely even watching with Tweedledee and Tweedledum both sucking face on either side of me,” she rambles.

“Santana Lopez, you are a rotten liar,” Brittany chides, reaching her good hand into her pocket.

“I couldn’t let you fall,” Santana mumbles, guiltily. “I didn’t even really mean to, I just thought a spell and suddenly it worked.”

She feels Brittany lean close and exhale a “thank you” against the shell of her ear, all the while pressing something small and metal into her palm and closing Santana’s fingers around it. “For rescuing me, knight in shining armor,” Brittany whispers, before placing a feather soft kiss to her cheek and pushing herself up from the table.

“I have to get back, my teammates are already wondering where I am, I’m sure. Celebrations for the big win and all that. Good luck on your finals, Santana.”

And she’s gone before Santana has a chance to say goodbye, the golden snitch Brittany caught still clasped tight in her sweaty and shaking hand, her essay and train of thought long forgotten.


End file.
